Feelings
by ronsbabiesmomma
Summary: Feelings often complicate things, especially when you think you're in love with someone else. Will she go back to Remus or try her luck with Ron? I've decided to continue this story which was initially just a one-shot. Rating might change but I hope not.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anything. This is for the Never Before Seen Pairing Challenge

It was three o'clock in the morning, Ron rolled over and punched his pillow. The rain was pouring outside and the noise kept waking him up. He sat up and ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up in all different directions.

He swung his legs out over the bed and put his bare feet on the cold wooden floor. The shock from the cold woke him up completely and he stood up to go downstairs.

The closer he got to the kitchen the louder the thunder seemed to get, until he realized it wasn't thunder at all. Tonks was standing at the back door, soaking wet, banging desperately on the window. Ron ran to the door and threw it open, "Tonks! What's wrong?"

"Can I come in?" She stuttered, shivering from the cold.

"Of course!" Ron ran to the linen closet for a towel and blanket. "Here get warm." He handed them to her and she wrapped herself up thankfully. "What are you doing here?" Ron called over his shoulder as he lit a fire in the fireplace.

"Remus and I got into a row… I didn't know where else to go." Tonks wiped the tears from her eyes and looked away.

Ron cleared his throat awkwardly and sat next to her, "Er well… I'm sure my Mum will be up in a bit." He patted her back awkwardly.

Tonks snorted, "Not good at the consoling thing?" She smiled at him.

"No.. er… not really." Ron scratched at his nose and sighed, "So what…uh… what happened?"

"Just… a stupid fight. It was pretty bad… here lately they've been bad. Can… can I get a cup of tea?" Tonks teeth chattered and she gripped her blanket tighter.

"Oh… yeah…" Ron stood up and walked over to the kettle. A couple minutes of awkward silence later he brought Tonks a steaming cup of tea. "So… do you want to talk about it?"

Tonks rubbed her forehead and sipped at her tea, "No… not really. Is there somewhere I can lie down?"

"Take my bed. I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Thanks." She stood up, abandoning her tea, and walked upstairs to Ron's attic bedroom.

Ron went to take a shower, when he got out Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen making breakfast, "Couldn't sleep?" She asked over her shoulder.

"That… and Tonks is in my bed."

Ron heard a loud clatter and looked up to see most of the potatoes on the floor and his mom gripping her bleeding finger, "Damn it…. Did you say Tonks was in your bed?" She grabbed a towel and wrapped her finger up.

Ron grabbed her wand and handed it to her, "Yes, she was banging on the kitchen door earlier this morning, I let her in and she went up to my room to sleep."

Mrs. Weasley stared at Ron for a minute and raised an eyebrow, "Do… you know why she left Remus?"

"She didn't say." Ron shrugged and pointed to her hand, "Are you gonna be okay?"

"What?" Mrs. Weasley looked down at her hand, "Oh… yeah… But can you go out to the garden and find me new potatoes?"

Ron got up and walked out to the garden, Tonks was sitting under the apple tree in a white summer dress. "Thought you were still asleep in my room?" Ron sat down next to her, forgetting his mission of more potatoes for breakfast.

"I was… I decided to come out here and think." Her hair was long and curly today, it was a dirty blonde color.

"Is that your natural hair?" Ron asked.

"Yes.. This is what it looked like when I was first born… when I'm not thinking about my appearance it turns back to my natural features." Tonks pushed her skirt up and stretched her legs out, letting the sun warm them up.

Ron couldn't help starring at her tan and toned legs. He blushed as he realized his thoughts, "Are you okay? I mean… the whole row last night and--"

"No… I'm not okay. But… it's life and it happens. I love Remus, I really do. But he can be a git just like anyone else." Tonks brushed back her hair and sighed, it immediately shot back into her head until it was around her ears, "I like it shorter, out of my way." She said as she saw Ron's curious expression.

"Shame… I like it longer."

Tonks smiled and stood up, "I'm hungry. Do you think Molly has breakfast ready?"

At the mention of breakfast Ron sat up, "Potatoes!" He slapped his forehead and ran over to the small patch of the garden that was designated for the vegetable.

Tonks laughed and knelt down beside him, "Need help?"

"You'll get your dress dirty."

"I don't mind." Tonks started digging enthusiastically. Ron looked over at her and smiled, she already had a dirt smudge on her cheek. She pulled roughly and fell backwards with a large potato in her hand. "I got one!" She beamed.

Ron laughed, "You sure did. We'll need about five more."

"I don't see any potatoes in your hand." She smiled smugly.

"Yes… I've been having more fun watching you." He reached down and pulled a potato out of the ground a tad bigger than hers, "You make it a lot harder than it has to be." He laughed. She laughed and shook her head, going in for the next one. They laughed and dug up potatoes until they had a good armful each.

"Well here are potatoes for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Ron laughed, dropping the potatoes into the sink.

"What took you so long?" Mrs. Weasley scowled, the rest of breakfast was eaten and the dirty plates were piled next to the sink. "Everyone else has already eaten. The twins are back up in their room doing Merlin knows what, and your father left for work already. Ginny disappeared too."

"I'm sorry Molly, I guess I'm a slow digger." Tonks smiled. "But I'll be glad to help you with those dishes."

"Yes well… go wash up Ron. You're filthy."

"I should wash up too… Erm, after you of course." Tonks blushed.

"No lady's first, I'll get you a towel." Ron went to the linen closet and grabbed two fluffy towels, handing them to Tonks.

"Thanks." Tonks went upstairs to the bathroom.

When she was out of site Mrs. Weasley turned around to face Ron, "She's married!"

"What?" Ron furrowed his eyebrows at his mother's outburst.

Mrs. Weasley crossed her arms and sighed, "I'm not dumb Ronald… I can see you like her. But she's married, just because she and Remus had a row does not mean they are going to get a divorce. And it certainly doesn't mean she's going to be with you." She shook her head, "She's far too old for you anyway. You're sixteen!"

"Mum… it's not even like that." Ron sighed. He walked to the sink and started doing the dishes.

Molly shooed him away, "Just go do something." She spat irritated.

Later that day Ron sat by the pond drawing, it was one of his favorite past times, the horizon created a beautiful view and he sat sketching away. He didn't hear as someone came and sat down beside him, "I didn't know you could draw."

Ron jumped with a start, "Oh… I didn't see you there Tonks." He sat the pad down and stretched out on the grass.

"Ginny was too busy gushing over Harry and your mum wanted to talk about Remus… I don't want to talk about Remus." Tonks sighed.

"Not even with me?" Ron looked up at her squinting from the sun.

"You want to know why I left him don't you?" Tonks laughed.

"Yes…" Ron shrugged.

"Ron… it's complicated…" Tonks laid down beside him and stared up at the sky. "Look… that cloud looks like a hippogriff."

"Changing the subject… I get it. We won't go there." Ron pointed to another cloud, "That one looks like a broomstick."

"You and your Quidditch." Tonks laughed.

That night Tonks lay in a cot in Ginny's room, "Tonks…" Ginny's voice rang out in the dark."

"Yes?"

"You have feelings for my brother don't you?"

"That's…. why I left Remus." Tonks sat up on one elbow, "Don't tell anyone Ginny. Please."

Ginny sighed heavily, "I won't… but you should."

"Goodnight Ginerva." Tonks growled angrily.

"Goodnight Nymphadora." Ginny mocked.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I have decided to continue this story. I didn't want to start this until after I had finished My Son but I got excited. Haha. Reviews are appreciated but not expected.

Tonks woke up the next morning with a cold, "Must have been from walking in the storm." Tonks sniffed, sitting down at the breakfast table.

"I don't think that's it. That was two nights ago." Ginny was sitting next to Tonks buttering her toast.

Tonks shrugged and sipped some orange juice. A few minutes later Ron came down, his hair was disheveled and he hadn't bothered to put on a shirt. "Ronald Weasley!" Molly swatted him with a wooden spoon.

"Wassat for?" Ron grumbled, obviously still half asleep.

"You are not properly dressed for mixed company, go put a shirt on!" Molly huffed, "Honestly."

Ron came back down, this time fully dressed, "Sorry Tonks forgot you were here."

"Her last name hasn't been Tonks for almost a year Ron." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm not going to call her Nymphadora now am I?" Ron scoffed back.

"Tonks is fine… it might be my last name again soon." Tonks grumbled.

Molly looked up, "Oh Dear, I'm sure you and Remus can work things out."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Tonks stood up and looked out the window, "Speak of the Devil…" She sighed, "I'll get it."

Tonks opened the door; Remus was standing with a bouquet of flowers and a bashful grin, "Can we talk Dora?"

Tonks turned back at the table, Ginny was intently staring at her bacon and Ron had found sudden interest in a spot on the table. "Erm… in the garden." Tonks walked out and closed the door behind her; she sat down on the bench.

Remus started to talk, "Dora please—"

"No you please." Tonks sniffed, "I told you I needed time to think. You're not giving me what I asked for."

"You've got a cold? I would have brought you soup instead of flowers—"

"Remus! Please. Just leave me alone. I'll… I'll come to you when I'm ready. Can't you understand that?" Tonks took a tissue out of her pocket and blew her nose, "If you'll excuse me I want to finish my breakfast." Tonks stood up and walked back into the kitchen. It was dead silent, Ginny was still concentrating on her bacon and Ron was shoveling tons of food into his mouth at once.

"Well… sorry for the interruption." Tonks smiled and sat down at her plate again. No one said a word for the rest of the meal.

"Tonks why don't you and Ginny go for a walk." Molly suggested after the plates had been cleared.

"Oh no Molly, I'd much rather go lie back down. I think my cold is getting worse." Tonks coughed into her elbow and sniffed.

Molly nodded her head, "I'll bring you a cool cloth in a few minutes." Tonks walked back up to Ginny's room. Ginny followed her rambling on and on about Harry, "Ginny." Tonks finally stopped her, "If you don't mind. I'd rather just lie down and take a nap."

"Oh… of course. I'll just go write to Harry." Ginny shrugged and bounced back down the stairs.

"Of course." Tonks mimicked Ginny's peppy tone. She went and lay back down on her cot, trying to fall back asleep.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, "Ginny please!"

The door opened, "Its Ron. I brought that cool cloth."

Tonks propped herself up on one elbow and smiled, "I'm sorry, come in."

Ron walked in awkwardly, he had a cloth in one hand and a mug in the other, "Whenever I'm not feeling well I always like hot chocolate… so I erm… brought you some."

Tonks smiled graciously and took the mug, "Thank you."

Ron placed the cloth on her forehead and sat down on her bed. "I'm sure Mum will be in to check on you in a few minutes, she has a tendency to fuss over sick people."

"Thanks." Tonks smiled and sipped at the hot chocolate, "This did make me feel a little better."

Ron smiled, "Good. I'll leave you to rest then."

Tonks grabbed his wrist, "No! Erm… I mean. Why don't you stay and keep me company. Exploding Snap?"

"Sure." Ron sat back down and brought out his deck of cards, they played for almost a full hour, every time a card exploded Ron would curse and Tonks would laugh.

"Better not let your Mum catch you talking like that. Especially in 'mixed company.'"

Ron shifted uncomfortably, "Right… er… sorry about this morning."

Tonks raised an eyebrow, "You have no reason to be sorry."

Ron furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and was about to say something when Ginny stormed in, "Mums looking for you Ron."

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Ron grumbled.

"Just go!" Ginny slammed down on the bed and looked over at Tonks when Ron had left, "She was just biting my head off because I left you two alone together. She thinks something's going on."

"That's absurd. I'm married." Tonks snorted.

"You left your husband. More importantly you left him because you have feelings for Ron—"

Tonks shot up, "You told!"

"No I didn't." Ginny rolled her eyes, "Like I said, I won't tell anyone. But you should. Ron needs to know Tonks."

"Maybe one day." Tonks sighed.

Ginny looked down at her fingernails, "Well I think Mum's on to you. So watch out. She's very protective of her children."

Tonks huffed and rolled over, "I really am going to take that nap now."


	3. Chapter 3

Tonks woke up unaware of the time. It was dark out and all was quiet, she sat up and took in her surroundings, Ginny wasn't in bed so it had to be early evening. She yawned and rumpled her hair, turning it a fiery shade of orange. Picking up her wristwatch from the night stand she checked the time, quarter past six. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Come in." Tonks yawned.

Ginny opened the door, "Dinner's almost ready. Mum asked me to wake you."

Tonks stomach growled at the mention of food, "Have I been asleep all day?"

"Yes. Mum thought it'd be best for you to sleep off your cold."

Tonks groaned and got out of bed, "Thanks. I'll be right down." She walked to her trunk and rummaged for a sweatshirt.

"Ah! There she is!" Molly was dishing up a wonderful smelling pork roast. "Feeling better?"

"Loads." Tonks smiled and sat down, "I think my fever broke." She picked up her fork and shoved a healthy amount of roast and potatoes into her mouth. "Mmm. This is lovely Molly."

"Thank you Dear." Molly smiled. "You don't sound as stuffed up."

"Mum and I are going to be gone tomorrow." Ginny gave Tonks a meaningful look.

Tonks furrowed her brow, "What?"

"We're going shopping. You're welcome to come along." Molly sat down and began to eat herself.

"Oh… I dunno I don't care much for shopping." Tonks shrugged.

Ron laughed, "I told them you wouldn't be interested."

Tonks looked around the table, "Where's Arthur?"

"The ministry. Had to work late tonight." Ginny rolled her eyes. Ever since he had become head of his department her dad was always working late.

Tonks sat up straighter, "Work! I've… I've been neglecting my job. I—"

"Relax Tonks. They know you've been feeling ill. You can go back whenever you're ready."

Tonks sighed, "I best go back tomorrow."

"If that's what you want to do." Molly stood, walking to the refrigerator and pulled out a huge platter of homemade pudding with whipped cream, "Dessert?"

The next day Tonks got up early and went to the bathroom for a quick shower before work. She was feeling light and cheerful, getting back into her normal routine would hopefully take her mind of Remus.

She turned the water on and let it steam up the bathroom before stepping in and letting the hot water run down her face. She let her hair fall down to the long dirty blond curls that she was born with. After she was relaxed and clean she stepped out and wrapped a large fluffy towel around her body and preformed a drying spell on her hair before making it wavy and keeping it her natural color.

She gripped her towel and walked out into the hallway to go to Ginny's room when she suddenly ran into something very solid, "Oh I'm so sorry Tonks, didn't see you there." Ron looked down and his face turned two shades brighter than his hair, "Erm… I'll just…" He turned and walked away very quickly.

Tonks laughed and went into Ginny's room. Ginny was still sleeping with her blankets thrown over her head to keep out the sunlight. After she was dressed she ran downstairs to eat breakfast.

Ron was sitting at the table and when Tonks sat down he avoided her eyes, "Morning. Why are you up so early? It's summer." Tonks smiled.

"Erm... dunno just am." Ron mumbled showing great interest in his fried eggs.

Tonks quickly shoveled the food into her mouth and gulped down her glass of orange juice, "Thank you Molly. I should be home around four."

Molly turned around from the sink, "Ginny and I won't be back by then. The wards recognize you, just Apparate in."

Tonks nodded and Apparated to the Ministry. Not wanting to think what a couple hours alone with Ron would be like.

Ron was in his room when he heard a loud bang come from downstairs; he jumped up and ran to the kitchen to see Tonks standing over looking quite pissed, "You scared me." Ron laughed.

"Insufferable… why can't he just leave me alone?" Tonks yelled, throwing her coat onto the kitchen table and stomping over to stove to make tea.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"My new boss…" Is all Tonks grumbled before slamming the kettle down.

"So… you had a bad day?" Ron laughed.

Tonks whirled around and glared at him, "Are you laughing at me? 'Bad day' is a bloody understatement."

"No I'm not laughing at you." Ron smiled and shrugged, "I was simply going to suggest a solution to your mood."

"What solution?" Tonks cocked her eyebrow in interest.

"Chocolate always makes people feel better. Want to make cookies?" Ron smirked.

"Cookies? That sounds…. Wonderful." Tonks laughed.

Several minutes later the kitchen was a mess and Tonks was laughing, "See? Told you it'd make you feel better." Ron turned to face her and laughed, "Quit eating the cookie dough!"

Tonks crossed her arms defensively, "How do you know I've been eating the dough?"

"Because you've got a spot of chocolate just there." Ron took his thumb and wiped at the corner of her mouth. Tonks blushed and looked away. "What?" Ron asked.

"Nothing…" Tonks took a spoon and started putting clumps of cookie dough on a baking sheet.

Ron grabbed Tonks' arm gently, "Tonks, look at me."

Tonks slowly turned and looked into his eyes; suddenly his lips were crashing onto hers. She moved her head back allowing him better access. He tasted sweet, his breath was hot. This was the best kiss she'd ever had and she never wanted it to end. But it did, suddenly when they both heard voices coming from outside.

Ron broke away quickly and turned back to the cookies, putting the sheet in the oven. Tonks turned to the door to see Ginny and Molly approached, she hoped they hadn't seen. "Ron—"

"We'll discuss it later." He quickly whispered as the door opened.

"What's all this?" Molly looked around at the mess in her kitchen.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Sometimes life catches up to you and you can't get everything done! Hopefully I'll be a lot better now. Dunno though it might get worse. So sorry. Please R/R!!


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry about the mess Molly, I'll clean it up." Tonks laughed.

"Cookies?" Ginny asked. She picked one up from the first batch and took a bite, "Mmm these are good."

"Mum's recipe. Tonks was feeling a little stressed about work so I suggested cookies to make her feel better." Ron took one and shoved it into his mouth whole.

"That's disgusting Ron, chew your food." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well let's clean it up quickly, Arthur can actually make it home to dinner tonight and I want it to be a nice dinner." Molly took out her wand and started putting things back where they belonged. Tonks took hers out also and wiped down the counters and charmed the dishes to do themselves. "So what happened?"

"What?" Tonks turned around quickly knocking a bowl down.

"At work. What happened that upset you?" Molly quirked her eyebrow suspiciously.

"Oh... just... I have a new boss and he's not very understanding. I miss Alistor." Tonks sighed sadly. There was new management in the Auror department since Alistor Moody retired.

"Ah." Molly nodded understandingly and went to the ice box pulling out ingredients for dinner.

An hour later the Weasley family and Tonks were sitting at the table chatting and laughing over a wonderful meal, "I'm glad you finally got to join us Arthur." Molly smiled.

"I'm sorry... work has been so hectic lately. Welcome back by the way Tonks." Arthur smiled.

"Thanks Arthur." Tonks smiled back.

After dinner Ron was in his room drawing when there was a knock on the door, he shoved the sketch under his pillow quickly, "Come in."

Arthur walked into Ron's room and closed the door, "We've got to talk."

Ron rolled his eyes, "This is about Tonks."

"Yes." He sat down on the edge of Ron's bed and sighed, "Look... I know how it is, she's very pretty, and a bit older. It's tempting. But she's still married, and Remus is a good man. He doesn't deserve to be stepped out on."

"Dad... can I confess something to you?" Ron sat up with a serious face.

"Of course."

Ron sighed, "Tonks and I kissed once. Well... I kissed her."

"Ron... I can tell you not to do this... and tell you it's wrong and forbidden but that's only going to make you want to do it more. I was sixteen once, I know." Arthur chuckled, "You have to make your own decisions, and sometimes your own mistakes. So... just be careful okay? I don't want to see anyone getting hurt."

"Uh... Thanks Dad?" Ron looked at his dad confused.

Arthur got up and left the room, closing the door behind him. Ron shook his head and pulled the drawing pad out from under his pillow. He looked down at it and poked his tongue out in concentration. A few minutes there was another knock on the door, "Oh bloody hell! Who is it?" He yelled grumpily.

"Tonks..." She sounded timid. "I just... wanted to talk."

Ron got up and opened the door with a smile, "Of course." He motioned for her to come in.

She sat down on his bed and bit her lip, "Ron... about earlier. I'm still married to Remus. I'm still in love with him too."

Ron shrugged, "I kissed you. It was a mistake, hormones."

"A mistake?" Tonks eyebrows knitted together.

"Well yeah... that's what this is about right? You're here to tell me you're married and in love and I shouldn't have kissed you?"

Tonks sighed and shook her head, "Quite the contrary Ron. I... I enjoyed the kiss very much."

Ron's jaw almost dropped, but he fought the urge seeing as that wouldn't look very cool, "You... what?"

Tonks stood up and came closer to him, "I'm pretty sure you are the only one that doesn't know this by now Ron... I have feelings for you. It's part of why Remus and I aren't seeing eye to eye at the moment. Of course... I haven't told Remus so, I guess you're not the only one that doesn't know." Tonks chuckled nervously.

"So you... I mean..." Ron shook his head in disbelief, "You're messing with me right?"

"No Ron." Tonks sighed and stepped even closer, they were inches apart now, "Will this convince you?" She grabbed his neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

When they finally pulled apart Ron had a goofy grin on his face, "Um... yeah that... that was definitely convincing." His smile quickly faded as reality sunk in, "But Tonks, Remus doesn't deserve this... you're still married to him. I'm not going to be a homewrecker."

Tonks shrugged, "You don't have to be. These are my feelings I have to work out."

"So... I'm just here for a good time, not a long time?" Ron smirked.

"Are you saying you have feelings for me too? 'Homewrecker' implies more than a few stolen kisses."

"Of course Tonks... I kissed you first remember?" Ron rolled his eyes.

Tonks looked down shyly and finally noticed the drawing pad lying on Ron's bed, "What's this?" She picked it up for a better look.

"NO!" Ron lunged at her to try and grab it but she held it out of reach.

"Is this... is this me?" She asked in fascination. It was a silhouette of a young woman with long wavy hair lying in a field propped again a tree.

Ron sighed, "Yes... it's you."

Tonks glared at him, "Have you been watching me?"

"No... it's from memory."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So... I didn't get any reviews for my last update... which I guess I can understand, it was a really long wait and everything. I'm sorry readers, I hope I haven't lost your interest! I guess I'll just keep updating and hope for the best. Also fair warning, the rating has officially changed to T, BUT there's not going to be a bunch of sex or anything. And absolutely no graphic scenes, it's just to make sure you are aware there might be some suggestive material.

Tonks and Ron were sitting in one of the fields outskirting the Burrow. They were hidden in the tall grass and lying on their stomachs, "I think the coast is clear." Ron smirked.

Tonks rolled her eyes and leaned over to kiss him. He ran his fingers through her hair, which was long and wavy like he liked it, and pulled her deeper into the kiss. Tonks pushed him away and cleared her throat, "Someone could find us, we should head back before we're missed."

Ron pouted, "But we only just got here!" Ron and Tonks had been sneaking around for weeks now, making excuses to be off alone and meeting up in broom cupboards and tall grassy fields.

Tonks shook her head, "Such an impatient hormonal teenager." She teased.

Ron stuck out his tongue and got up, "Okay race you back."

Tonks stood up too, "No fair!" She ran after him, catching up to him and tackling him to the ground.

Ron grabbed her and rolled over, "Pinned you!"

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" An angry voice rang out from a few yards away.

Ron and Tonks stood up, brushing the dirt off their clothes, "We were just messing around."

When Ron and Tonks looked up Molly was standing stern faced with her hands on her hips, "It didn't look like that. What are you two doing all alone out in the middle of nowhere anyway?"

"Molly, Ron and I were just hanging out. Sometimes it's nice to get away and just have a talk." Tonks shrugged, "As for what you walked in on, it was just good natured rough housing. Ron challenged me to a race and I was cheating." Tonks laughed.

Molly lowered her arms but still looked unconvinced, "I only came to find you to tell you it's lunch time." She gave them one last suspicious look before disapparating.

"Lunch time already?" Ron smiled, "Brilliant I'm starving."

Tonks laughed and hit Ron playfully in the stomach, "When aren't you hungry Ronald." She took his hand and they strolled back to the Burrow.

After lunch Molly handed Tonks an envelope, "This arrived for you earlier."

Tonks took the note and opened it, scanning it quickly her face turned into a scowl. "What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"It's Remus..." Tonks stood up quickly, "Sorry Molly I should go. I'll be back for dinner."

"What's wrong?" Molly repeated the question.

"Remus wants to talk to me. I've been avoiding him for too long, I need to talk with him too." Tonks sighed and grabbed her cloak.

"Do you want to take lunch with you? You need to eat Dear."

Tonks smiled kindly, "I'll eat someone I promise." She disapparated before anyone could argue.

When Tonks arrived at her and Remus' home it was completely dark, she lit a fire in the kitchen, "Remus?" There was a thump in the parlor and she walked to it nervously, "Remus?"

He was sitting on the couch, a book in his hand, "You got my letter?"

"Yes... Remus what's going on. The letter said it was an emergency." Tonks sat down next to him cautiously.

"It's... Dora, I'm so lonely here. I know you need your space, I've really been trying. But I'm going mad. I love you Dora! I want you home." Remus looked at her with watery eyes.

Tonks let out a frustrated groan, "I love you too damn it! But it's not good... It's not good for me to just stay here with you and pretend nothing's wrong. It's unfair Remus, for you to ask me to be unhappy."

Remus stood up, "But why!" He yelled, "Why does being with me make you so unhappy. We were going to start a family Dora, we were going to grow old together. You're throwing it away for what? A little crush on a teenager. He's just a boy Dora! He can't love you."

"I love him Remus! I love him but I love you too. I can't help this." Tonks threw up her hands in frustration and stood up as well. "Listen, I left because I was confused. I'm still confused okay? Maybe even more than ever."

"You love him? Dora... have you slept with him?" Remus looked on the verge of tears.

Tonks rolled her eyes, "Sex does not equate to love Remus. Of course I haven't slept with him. He's only sixteen."

"EXACTLY! Dora he's only sixteen he can't love you! He doesn't even know what love is, and frankly I think it's a little disgusting that you would even pursue a relationship with him in the first place." Remus spat.

"Remus, I did not come here for you to insinuate that I'm a child molester. I came here because you said it was an emergency. There is no emergency here. I'm leaving." Tonks turned and went back into the kitchen grabbing a handful of floo powder.

"Wait! Tonks wait." He ran after her and grabbed her arm, "I'm sorry. Look how can I make this right? How can I get you back?"

"You never stopped having me Remus! I still love you! I just don't know what to do." Tonks sighed.

"Well it sure doesn't seem like I have you when you're living with the other... man." He said the last word very sarcastically.

"Ron and I talk. We just talk okay? We aren't sleeping together, I can count the number of times we've kissed on one hand. He understands the situation too. I'm not leaving you for him. I'm just... I don't know what to do Remus I've never been in this situation before." She shook her arm out of his grip and threw the powder into the fireplace, "I'll write to you okay?" She pecked him on the cheek and left back to the Burrow.


	6. Chapter 6

When Tonks arrived back at the Burrow all was quiet. She stopped at the bottom of the ladder of Ron's attic room. His light was still on, she climbed the ladder and cleared her throat. "Can I talk to you?"

"Oh great. You're breaking up with me." Ron sighed, "You're going back to him."

Tonks rolled her eyes, "I'm not going back to him." She sat down next to Ron on the bed, "Well... not exactly."

Ron threw up his hands, "I knew it!"

"Let me explain." Tonks put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm moving out of the Burrow. It's not fair to him that I'm living here with you. It's as if I've already left him. Which... you know I haven't actually done. I'm not sure that's what I want to do."

Ron shook his head, "You know one day Tonks you're going to have to make a decision."

"I know!" Tonks huffed angrily. "But in the mean time, I'm going to move into a room above the Three Broomsticks."

Ron quirked his eyebrow, "Why the Three Broomsticks? Don't people usually stay at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Well mister smarty pants. As soon as the school year starts I will be working security for Harry at Hogwarts. So the Three Broomsticks makes more since doesn't it?" Tonks spoke as if talking to a small child.

"Don't patronize me Tonks. Okay, fine. Go stay at the Three Broomsticks." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Stop being mad at me. I'm trying to work this out." Tonks kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Ron." She stood up and walked to the door.

"'Night." He grumbled back.

Harry and Ron were sitting in his room, it was the last week of summer holiday. Harry chuckled, "You and Tonks?"

"Yes... we've been snogging all summer. But she recently moved out."

"Never would have pegged her for a cougar." He chuckled again. "But wait... So she's leaving Remus?" Harry frowned. He was still really good friends with Remus and didn't know how he felt about his best mate fooling around with his other mates wife.

Ron scratched his neck uncomfortably, "Erm... not... necessarily." Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "She hasn't decided what she wants yet."

"So you're the boy toy?" Harry laughed.

"Sod off." Ron grumbled.

"I'm only teasing. C'mon let's get our trunks downstairs." Harry clapped Ron on the back and got up from the bed.

"By the way Harry. Please do something about Ginny she's been annoying as hell all summer! Talking non stop about you." Ron rolled his eyes.

Harry grinned evilly, "I think I can keep her mouth occupied for awhile."

"Not what I meant Harry!" Ron playfully punched him on the shoulder.

They went downstairs together and met in the parlor with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. "All set?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Well alright then let's go." They put their trunks into the ministry car and left for Kings Cross Station.

Harry, Ron and Ginny found a compartment and waited for Hermione to find them. "Does Hermione know about you and..." Harry gave Ron a meaningful look.

"I didn't tell her, no. Does she really need to know?" Ron sighed. He knew that Hermione would give him a long winded speech on morals when she found out.

"Do I need to know what?" Hermione asked breathlessly as she walked into the compartment and shoved her trunk up on the rack, "It's a madhouse out there." She took off her hat and stuffed it into her pocket, "So what do you think I don't need to know about?"

Ron groaned and shifted uncomfortably, "I'm sort of... seeing someone."

"Tonks." Ginny said bluntly.

Hermione looked at Ron with knitted eyebrows, "Tonks is married."

"Yes." Ron nodded.

"But..." Hermione started to say but Ron cut her off.

"She might be leaving Remus. It's a long story." Ron sighed and began to tell her about his summer from the beginning.

"So she's... erm... with you both?" Hermione asked after he had finished.

"Sort of... I mean she was staying at the Burrow until recently so she didn't really see much of him." Ron shrugged.

"And you don't feel guilty... I mean Remus has gone through a lot. He's supposed to be our friend." Hermione huffed.

"Of course I feel guilty Hermione! I don't like this anymore than he does you know. I mean technically I'm the other man, you could put it that way. But I'm in the same position as him really." Ron crossed his arms defensively.

Hermione clicked her tongue, "I don't think you're mature enough for this situation Ron, it's delicate. But... if it's what you want so be it."

"It's not what I want Hermione! Obviously I'd prefer she left Remus completely." Ron rolled his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Tonks sat nervously in her room above the Three Broomsticks; she sat at the window looking down at the street. Finally she saw the mop of light brown hair in the crowd as it entered the pub downstairs. Her hair changed suddenly from long brown to short and fire engine red, something that always happened when she was nervous.

There was a knock on the door and she jumped before taking a deep breath and opening it. "Hello Remus." She made to hug him but he stood away from her.

"Nymphadora." He spoke curtly.

Tonks sighed; she knew he was still having trouble understanding her situation. Loving two men was certainly not a vacation for her either. "Come in, sit down." She opened the door wider and stepped to the side, "Would you like some tea?"

"Dora, why did you call me here?" Remus sighed impatiently.

"I missed you… I wanted to see you." Tonks said nervously.

"Miss me? You sure haven't missed me all summer." Remus grumbled.

"That is not fair! Remus I did come to see you!" Tonks huffed.

"To fight… you came after I sent a letter, and you stormed off."

"I stormed off because that letter led me to believe something was wrong, and the only thing that was wrong was you were feeling sorry for yourself. Why are we arguing Remus? I wanted to see you. To spend time with you! I missed you!" Tonks groaned in frustration.

Remus began to pace across her small room, "It's just… awkward. This situation is neither normal nor healthy." He sighed, "I don't want to fight with you during the little time I might have with you."

Tonks smiled, "There. See…" She sat down next to him and ran her fingers through his hair, "I know it's confusing… it's confusing for me too. Let's just make use of the time we have right now." She kissed him and smiled.

Ron was sitting in the common room glaring angrily at the fire. "You can't be that upset Ron." Hermione sighed, "He is her husband after all."

"I wish she had never told me he was coming. I would have never even known and been perfectly fine." He huffed.

"Oh come on. You're acting as if she's cheating on you." Hermione rolled her eyes, "They're just talking. They need to work things out, it's for the better."

"It's for the better? What if they _really _work things out? What if she decides that her feelings for me aren't real, or aren't important enough and she goes back to him?"

"Then that will be her decision… and you'll learn to live with it. I mean you can't honestly expect her to just _forget _about her husband can you? You knew the situation from the start; you even told me she's seeing you both." Hermione rolled her eyes; her first impression of Ron not being mature enough to handle this had been spot on as far as she could tell.

"Okay okay you're right. But it's only natural I'd be a tad bit jealous." Ron huffed.

"Fair enough," Hermione shrugged, "Now here, get back to work." She handed him the essay she had been looking over for him. "Oh, and you have your facts mixed up, an elixir is a sweetened, aromatic solution used as medicine. A tincture is a benign medicine preserved in alcohol."

Ron took the parchment and angrily scratched out a paragraph and began to rewrite it. Finally fifteen inches of parchment later he yawned and stood up. "I'm going to bed."

Hermione looked up from her book, "Okay, see you in the morning."

Ron shuffled up the stairs and climbed into bed. Suddenly there was a pop and Tonks appeared next to his bed, he jumped and grabbed at his chest, "You scared the shit out of me. And how did you apparate in here, Hogwarts is a nonapparation zone?"

"Security has special clearance." Tonks sat down on the edge of Ron's bed. "When is the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"This week. Why?" Ron asked.

"Come see me." Tonks stood up and disapparated away.

A/N I am a horrible horrible person for not updating in so long. I'm really sorry… Hope you enjoy. And let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
